Date night
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is Valentine's day and Danny and Linda are going out together.


_**Author's Note:**_ I wanted to do a Valentine's story of blue bloods for some time. I know it isn't long, but I didn't feel the need for it to be any longer either._** Happy Valentine's Day everyone :o) **_

* * *

_**Date Night**_

"You got everything?" Linda's voice sounded from the kitchen, as she slowly was making breakfast for the boys.

"Yeah, just forgot one thing," Danny said, coming back to her.

"Oh?" she questioned, looking at him with wondering eyes.

He smiled, watching her for a second, before he bent in to kiss her lips. He let it linger fro some seconds, leaving her breathless upon retracting.

"Mmm, I see you tonight?" insecurity in her voice. After all she never knew what would happen to him on a days shift.

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would stand my girl up on Valentine's day?" he lifted and eyebrow at her. She laughed a little saying, "No, I don't believe you have thus far. And the boys?"

"Going to spend the night with dad," he said, glad they could spend the whole night together, it had really been too long.

"Really, I thought you would have asked Erin first?" his wife questioned.

"Believe it or not she had a date, Nikki is staying with dad as well, but now I do have to go," said he, kissing her one more time, before he left. She smiled, glad to know that even with a female partner, her husband would always be crazy about her.

"Boys, hurry or you will be late for your soccer game," she yelled up the stairs, getting a couple of groans back from them. She shook her head, they clearly had their enthusiasm over morning from their father. She loved them just the same as she loved him. She of course knew they loved soccer practice and games more than school, it was getting up early they disliked. She simply couldn't wait for their date tonight and she hoped nothing would get in the way of that.

* * *

Linda seemed to be working fast towards her shift, still she kept her mind at the task and her patients. She couldn't afford to do anything wrong or for the hospital to have a law suit on their hands.

Danny on the other hand was using his harsh way to try to get through to a suspect. He looked at the man sitting across the table, his partner standing leaned against the wall behind him. The suspect looked nervous at them, but he was still calm as he said, "Look, officer, I don't know what you want from me!"

"A confession would be nice," Ramirez said, seemingly bored.

"I can't give you that because I don't have it," he said in a stubborn tone. He was lying Danny knew, he could sense it.

"Listen you dingbat we can do it the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you tell us what happened, the hard way….you can guess yourself," Danny said, his tone was calm, his eyes were showing some impatience.

"You can't do that, you are not allowed to hit me, can he do that?" he looked at Ramirez.

She held her hand up, saying, "Do you want me to step out of the room?"

"I think that would be wise," Danny's tone was serious, his eyes cold as ice.

"Wait…wait, I will talk, it was all an accident. I didn't mean to…harm anyone," the man said with a heavy sigh. Head in his hands.

"Good, now we are getting somewhere, start writing," Danny sent over pen and paper for him to do so. His partner gave him and approving nod, knowing that the chances Danny would take it out on that guy was slim to nothing. The man started to write and detective Reagan was might pleased. He looked at his watch, knowing he wouldn't have time to go home and change before he met up with Linda. If he was lucky he would managed to pick her up some flowers or even some candy, it would all depend on how much time the suspect used on writing down his statement.

* * *

Linda was waiting outside the restaurant, the time was over that they had set that morning. She sighed hoping he wouldn't cancel the last minute, but understanding if he did. The young woman looked at her wrist watch once more, when she heard his voice, "Hi beautiful."

She looked up smiling at him saying, "You should know by now that it is poor manners to have a lady waiting."

"Well pardon me being late, but I wanted to get you some flowers," he said, holding up the bouquet and kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him taking it, "There are many days I do regret marrying you Danny Regan, but this is not one of them."

He laughed saying, "Well I must be lucky then, to be with the most beautiful woman in New York and elsewhere."

"We are both lucky to have each other said she with a small laugh, dragging him inside the restaurant. He didn't mind, she could drag him everywhere she pleased after all she was the woman he loved and his wife. And right now as so many times before Danny felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
